


Tell me more about the moon

by TheNearsightedMicroraptor



Series: Pride month one-shots - Sonic the Hedgehog collection [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, and about what its like to be perhaps-some-kind-of-dead-but-not-really, mystical girls talking about the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNearsightedMicroraptor/pseuds/TheNearsightedMicroraptor
Summary: Blaze returns home to her own dimension after another adventure with Sonic. She used to be lonely at home, but not anymore.





	Tell me more about the moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's an ACTUAL DRABBLE! a FICLET! something SHORT and not eight miles long! -john mulaney voice- I didn't know I knew how to do _that._  
>  Based on a shared headcanon w my friendwife that the Sol dimension was created when time was rewritten and Blaze is a controller of the sol emeralds, just like the master emerald is in the main universe. Her body will eventually burst completely into flames, and her soul will get to wander just like Tikal's. Burning Blaze will exist when soul and body combines again.

In the dying evening light, Blaze walks up the stairs to the sol emerald shrine. Her shoes clack across the stone floor, and she moves between the burning torches until she's at the pit in the middle. A small stone structure, like a fire pit. Empty. There's no master emerald in this world. 

Only her.

Blaze sighs. She sits down a little way away from the center, her leg propped up, slouching, so unlike a princess. At least nobody demands her to use proper manners here.

She likes manners, it's not that. Just not … all the time.

She relaxes.

Her body bursts into flames.

 

Sparks dance in the air above the flaming temple. One of them shimmers and shines like a firefly, and then brighter still.

 

“Blaze?”

Blaze raises her head. Flames dance and flicker in her fur, casting unruly shadows around her. “Tikal?” she beckons back.

A sound like the softest windchime heralds Tikal’s arrival, and a moment later, the ancient girl is standing in front of where Blaze sits.

Blaze smiles.

“You're burning,” Tikal notes.

She lowers herself to be on her knees and puts her head on the side, inquisitive.

“Yeah,” Blaze says and moves to sit with her legs crossed. She straightens her back. “It always seems brighter when I've been quelling it for long.”

“Perhaps you shouldn't?”

“I have to.”

Tikal looks at Blaze, her eyes soft, and Blaze’s expression eases as well.

“I don't want to burn my friends,” Blaze says with a small smile. Playful. Tongue in cheek. Then her face falls a little once again. “And I don't want them to worry.”

“You will still be around,” Tikal says.

Blaze nods.

“But they will still worry.”

“Because they care about you.” Tikal pushes a little closer. “You aren't doing them a favor by keeping them in ignorance.”

Blaze is quiet for a long while. The flames in her fur makes her bright like a dying star.

“Perhaps,” she says, “perhaps I do not want them to know.”

Tikal puts her head on the side, encouraging Blaze to talk more. Tikal is the best listener Blaze has ever known.

“I just …” Flames weaken as Blaze sighs, but quickly flicker bright again. “I feel like … they are my escape from all this. And … I don't know how long I will be able to escape this at all. I want to enjoy the time I have as a person of flesh and blood like them. I want to … think about other things.”

“You will still be able to visit,” Tikal says softly.

Blaze nods.

“It might even be easier to move between worlds when you are incorporeal,” Tikal adds.

Blaze smiles, soft and wide, and her bright eyes meet Tikal’s.

“I'm not sad,” she reassures. “Wistful, perhaps … but I'm at peace. You're happy like this. I will be too.” Blaze lifts her head and stares up at the sky. “It's just a bit overwhelming, sometimes. I like being able to just … not think about it, now and again.”

Tikal reaches out. Her touch is known more than truly felt, a presence touching a body. 

She does not catch fire.

Blaze takes her hand.

“I will be okay,” Blaze says.

“I was scared too,” Tikal says.

Blaze nods. Smiles, softly. Wistfully.

“And you were alone with it. Had nobody to guide you … to tell you what was happening.”

“I have Chaos,” Tikal corrects.

Blaze nods. “You do.” Then she laughs a little. “Did he know what would happen?”

Tikal frowns, as if actually considering her answer. “I am not sure how much Chaos knows of anything,” she admits.

“Sounds rather blissful,” Blaze says.

Tikal mulls over this for a second.

“I like being able to think thoughts and say words,” she says.

Blaze smiles. “You're right.”

“Can I sit next to you?”

“Always.”

Tikal stands up and walks to sit next to Blaze. Their shoulders brush, and Tikal leans close, resting her head on Blaze’s shoulder.

She gazes up at the sky. “Hello, moon,” she says under her breath.

Blaze can't help it.

“Hello, Tikal,” she says in a mock deep voice, turning her head and placing her cheek against the top of Tikal's head. “How are you today?”

“Do you think the moon sounds like that?” Tikal asks genuinely.

“I don't know,” Blaze admits. “... I'm not great at doing voices.”

“That's okay.”

Their hands find each other. They sit quietly in the night.

“What do you think the moon sounds like?” Blaze asks.

She is not surprised when Tikal immediately has an answer.

“Like an instrument,” Tikal says, “but not one we've made yet. It’s sort of a horn, I think, but more like running water … it sounds different, if it's new or full. And a bit pained, because it got hurt. Not your moon though,” Tikal adds. “Your moon is still new … nobody has hurt it here.”

“Truly?” Blaze asks.

“Perhaps a bit lonely.”

Blaze smiles again, broadly, warmly.

“Good thing you're here to talk to it, then.”

Tikal turns her head a little. “... you do not think it is silly?”

“I do. A little bit. But I like that about you.”

Tikal echoes Blaze’s smile, turns her gaze away a bit.

“I like that you talk to the moon,” Blaze continues, “because it makes you happy to do so. And who knows … maybe it does make the moon happy too.”

Tikal smiles and turns her eyes to the sky again. “I'd like that,” she says.

“It makes me happy,” Blaze says, “in any case.”

Tikal giggles. Blaze squeezes her hand. The flames engulfing Blaze's body are a steady, calm flicker now.

“Tell me more about the moon,” Blaze requests, and Tikal does.


End file.
